Many modern vehicles include electronic systems that can be used for powertrain control, comfort, safety, and convenience. Examples may include various power circuits, heaters, actuators, valves, pressure regulators, and more. Operational information about these systems may be gathered in order to control the systems (i.e., feedback), as well as to ensure that they are operating properly.